


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by likezoinxman



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likezoinxman/pseuds/likezoinxman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“There are <strong>way</strong> more fun things we can be doing…<strong>Logie</strong>.”</em> James is bored. Logan is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://helloeinstein.livejournal.com/profile)[**helloeinstein**](http://helloeinstein.livejournal.com/). And much love and thanks to [](http://liliako.livejournal.com/profile)[**liliako**](http://liliako.livejournal.com/) for the beta and all the positive re-enforcement when I needed it. You’re the best. :) ♥

It was a quiet night at apartment 2J, if only because most of its inhabitants were elsewhere at the moment. Kendall being out on a date with Jo, Mrs. Knight and Katie were away on another day trip and Carlos was off with Stephanie pulling one of their crazy stunts. Normally, James would've gone with him but he had been really tired from their day at the studio, so he had passed. It was all for the best, actually, since Carlos had been not so subtly hinting at wanting to spend some alone time with her. But now he found himself bored and wandering around the apartment looking for something to do. It wasn’t long before he found Logan sitting on the couch, a book open on his lap. He wasn’t reading though because his eyes were closed and his head was tilted back against the couch. James stopped for a moment to take in the view. His eyes trailed along the long line of Logan’s neck, and took in the way his lips were slightly parted in slumber. Even James had to admit that Logan was incredibly cute when he was asleep. Or anytime for that matter, but especially when he was asleep. If only because it was only then when he wasn’t being a know-it-all stick in the mud.

Before James knew it, he was standing in front of the couch, staring down at Logan far more intently than he should have. But Logan just looked so innocent when he was asleep - too innocent, in James’ opinion - and in need of some serious debauching. James’ dick twitched in interest at that thought and he smirked slightly as he got a crazy idea on how to get rid of his boredom. Without thinking things through, as usual, he plopped down on the couch next to the dozing boy, bouncing a few times on the cushion.

The movement jostled Logan. "Whoa! What’s going on?” he mumbled sleepily, shaking his head slightly to awake himself further. He turned towards James then, his eyes widening at how close James was and then narrowing almost instantly when he realized that he was the cause of the disturbance to his nap. “What‘d you do that for?” he demanded in annoyance.

James shrugged, spreading his arms on the back of the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table. "I’m bored. And you're the only one around. So you,” he poked Logan’s shoulder, “should entertain me." he finished, flashing Logan a toothy grin that was custom tailored to make people do what he wanted.

Logan narrowed his eyes in annoyance and swatted James’ hand away before he shook his head. He had known James long enough not to fall for that smile. And besides, he wasn’t one to be easily duped by a pretty face. Even if it was James’. "I am _not_ your monkey," he said, picking up his book to resume reading. He didn’t see James’ smile fall from his face, but he did feel his stare. It caused a flush to creep along his cheeks and down his neck. And he wasn’t able to read more than a few sentences before it became too much. He swallowed nervously and glanced at James quickly from the corner of his eyes. The only people who ever stared at him like that were Kendall and Camille. And he wasn’t getting the warm feeling in his stomach he got when Kendall did it, but he also wasn’t getting the creeped out feeling he got when it was Camille. James was making him feel a different feeling all together and it was a little nerve wracking.

James watched Logan’s face flush red, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. He let his arm fall from the back of the couch and land around Logan's shoulder, then leaned forward to place his head near Logan’s "What are you reading?" he asked, making his voice a little deeper than normal. He made sure his breath brushed against Logan’s ear and let his smirk widen minutely when he felt Logan shiver beside him.

Logan swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, "Uh, it's just a medical, uh, book..." he explained, his voice catching despite himself. Having James this close was a bit disconcerting for him. Even though he and James were friends, and had been for years, they had never been _that_ close of friends. Not like he was with Carlos or Kendall – especially Kendall. And even though he had always been curious about what it would be like to be with James, _in that way_ , it didn’t mean he ever intended to find out. Especially not when he was pretty sure he was in love with Kendall.

"Hmm…sounds boring," James concluded. He snatched the book from Logan’s hands and tossed it to the side, not caring where it landed just that it was far away from them. He ignored Logan’s yell of protest and placed his hand on Logan’s knee, “There are _way_ more fun things we can be doing… _Logie_.”

Logan let out a small squeak as James’ hand started to slide along his inner thigh, stiffening in surprise. He should have been expecting it really, and on some level he had, but he hadn’t thought James would get right to the point so soon. He swallowed nervously as he reached down to clasp James’ wrist and stop his hand. “What are you doing?” he asked, managing to keep his voice even as he stared at James in bewilderment. He tried to push James’ hand off, but it didn’t budge and if anything James _tightened_ his grip on Logan’s leg.

James didn’t answer except to pull Logan in closer, wrapping his arm more securely around his shoulder before he leaned in and placed his lips firmly on Logan’s. Logan stayed completely still under him and didn’t respond or react in any way for a long moment. Then suddenly, Logan came alive under him, letting out a strangled moan and turned his face away as his hand sprang up to push against James’ chest. “What are you doing, James?” Logan repeated, his breaths coming in short gasps, as his heart pounded in his chest.

James just laughed and shook his head, “What do you think I’m doing?” he said, running his hand further up Logan’s thigh, tracing the inner-seam of his jeans causing Logan to inhale sharply and grab at his wrist again. “Stop it,” he muttered, an edge of panic lacing his tone.

But James didn’t stop. Now that he had started this, he really wanted it. It was more than alleviating his boredom now. It was getting a taste of something he’d never be able to have. And he knew that Logan wanted him too, deep down. Who wouldn’t? “Make me,” he muttered back. He looked Logan straight in the eye as he said it and saw the confusion in them. But he also saw something else in them that confirmed his previous assessment. The quick flick of Logan’s eyes to his mouth just added to it and he leaned forward once more.

Logan turned his head away again and this time, he flung James’ hand away from his leg and attempted to get up. He barely managed to lift himself off the cushion before James pulled him back down. Grabbing both of Logan’s hands in his, James quickly lifted himself and swung his leg over to straddle Logan’s lap, successfully keeping him from slipping away. “What the - James! What’s wrong with you?” Logan exclaimed in outrage. He tried to pull his hands out of James’ grasp but James kept his grip tight around his wrists.

“Logan, calm down, I’m not going to hurt you,” James said, even though his grip on Logan’s hands had to be more than a little uncomfortable. But he also knew that if he let go right now, Logan would probably sock him in the face by accident if not on purpose.

“Oh, well, that makes me feel _so_ much better,” Logan said sarcastically and began to struggle against James’ hold. When he couldn’t pull his hands out of James’ grip, he put his entire body into the effort to get free. His body bucked up against James’ and writhed under him as he tried to knock the bigger boy off.

James bit his lip, trying to keep from moaning as his body reacted to Logan’s movements. He waited it out, keeping Logan’s hands trapped within his own and leaning forward to press Logan into the couch. “Calm down, dude,” he breathed into Logan’s ear. “I said I wasn’t going to hurt you.” The words seemed to get through to the other boy because he slowly stopped moving, his chest heaving against James’ as he tried to catch his breath.

James sat up a little and smiled down at Logan, “See, that’s better,” he said then chuckled. “Dude, if I’d known you were going to freak out like that…” he shook his head as he trailed off, “You’re making this almost more trouble than it’s worth.”

Logan took a deep breath, still breathless from his struggle. “And what -” he started, and then stopped when his voice caught in his throat. He cleared it and licked his lips quickly before starting again, “And what exactly is this?” he managed to get out. He was actually pretty proud of himself for managing a complete sentence. Especially considering how James was straddling his lap, a solid and warm weight against him. It was extremely difficult to concentrate on words with him so close. And it was almost impossible to keep his body from reacting to it.

James huffed out a laugh and shook his head, “Oh, Logan, Logan, Logan,” he smirked slightly, and adjusted his hold on Logan’s wrists, holding them both in one hand now so he was able to cup the side of Logan’s face with the other. He gently ran the pad of his thumb across Logan’s bottom lip, loving the way Logan’s breath hitched at the contact. Leaning down, he brushed his nose against the other boy’s, “And here I thought you were the smart one,” he said with a grin and looked straight into Logan’s eyes as he leaned down for another kiss.

Logan stared wide-eyed into James’ eyes before shutting them tightly. He didn’t turn away this time. He couldn’t. Not with the way James had a hold of Logan’s jaw, keeping him in place. All he could do was just sit there and let James kiss him. And try not to feel anything from it. It wasn’t like he didn’t _want_ to kiss James. Even if it was forced, so far the experience wasn’t that bad when he stopped to think about it. The thing that was stopping him actually was that he still wasn’t sure if this was some kind of joke on James’ part. If anyone would pull something like this on him, it would be James. And then there was Kendall. Kissing James would feel like a betrayal to the other boy and he just couldn’t do that to him.

After a few moments, James groaned in frustration and pulled away. He used his hold on Logan’s jaw to tilt his head back until he was looking up at him, “This would be a lot more fun if you participated, you know,” he said in frustration.

It made Logan feel guilty and he squirmed under James’ annoyed gaze, stopping immediately when he felt James’ reaction to his movement. His tongue slipped out to run along his reddened lips and he saw James’ eyes flick down to follow the movement and swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I’m sorry, I just…I can’t,” he said, sounding a lot sorrier than he felt he should. He averted his gaze and flexed his hands in James’ hand. He needed to get away before this got even more out of hand. It wouldn’t take much more from James to get him to break. And he didn’t want to think about the consequences that he would face for it.

James’ eyes softened somewhat. He couldn’t stay mad at Logan when he looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. He sighed and leaned down to nuzzle the side of Logan’s face, “Why not?” he whispered into his ear, his lips grazing against his earlobe. He felt Logan shudder and test his hold on his wrists again, where they were trapped between their chests. He gave them a small squeeze in warning and didn’t give Logan a chance to respond to his question before he leaned down further and started to trail kisses along Logan’s neck. He smiled slightly when Logan tilted his head to the side to give him better access rather than to make him stop. It wouldn’t be long before he got Logan to really respond now.

Though, to be honest, James actually admired Logan’s self-restraint. It was just so _Logan_ to think more with his head and maybe even his heart rather than his dick. Even if it wasn’t by much. He was still a guy and a _teenager_ , at that. He licked a line up Logan’s neck, pressing a kiss to the spot just behind Logan’s earlobe, “I know you want this,” he whispered heavily before gently nipping at Logan’s ear.

Logan inhaled sharply, his hips jerking forward slightly. He clenched his hands into fists and shook his head, “James…” he let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He needed to get his head straight. No matter how good this felt, having James on top of him and kissing him, he couldn’t do this to Kendall. It was bad enough that Kendall was doing it to him by going out with Jo; he didn’t want to be spiteful. His eyes snapped open as James’ hand slid down his chest and stomach, stopping at the hem of his shirt and all thoughts of Kendall and Jo flew from his mind. He looked down and licked his lips nervously. James’ hand slipped under his shirt and skimmed along his stomach, causing him to bite his lip to keep from shuddering or moaning at the contact. He didn’t want to encourage James, even though he _really_ wanted to encourage James.

James laughed softly under his breath, watching Logan’s reaction before he looked down where his hand disappeared under Logan’s shirt and slid it up further, feeling the muscles twitch under his palm. He raised his gaze to Logan’s face and found the other boy already staring at him; his eyes dark with lust now and something else that made James’ heart clench tightly in his chest. He swallowed and flicked his gaze down to Logan’s mouth which was far more interesting and less guilt-inducing and leaned forward to brush his lips across Logan’s one more time. “Just let it go, Logan. This doesn’t have to be anything more than it is,” he said, his lips brushing against Logan’s as he spoke. He knew that Logan and Kendall had a thing going on and that was the reason Logan was being so reluctant. That was the only plausible reason he could think of anyway. And as far as he knew, if Kendall was able to go out on dates then Logan should be able to hook up with whoever he wanted too.

Logan opened his eyes and found James’ there staring at him. There was amusement in them, but not the malicious sort and he was now almost completely positive that James was totally serious about this and it wasn’t some kind of joke. The lust and want he also saw in them drove away the lingering doubt and before he could think about it any further, he pressed forward. Their lips collided and the moan James emitted at the contact went straight to Logan’s cock, causing his jeans to get uncomfortably tighter. He pulled back, breathing heavily, to look at James in shock. He didn’t think he would have that kind of effect on the other boy with just a kiss.

James grinned, not feeling the least bit embarrassed at his reaction. Not when Logan was finally getting with the program. “That’s more like it,” he muttered, reclaiming Logan’s mouth with his own. He felt a mixture of pride and desire swell in him when Logan immediately began to move his lips against his this time. He slid his hand across Logan’s chest, making sure to run his thumb across the nipple, smirking when Logan’s body jerked slightly at the contact. He did it again, this time earning a low moan from the smaller boy.

Logan fisted the front of James’ shirt in his hands and tugged. His hands were still confined by James and he desperately wanted to touch him now. Anywhere. Everywhere. As if reading his mind, James let go of them and used that hand to grip a fistful of Logan’s hair, pulling his head back again. Logan moaned at that and let his hands drop to James’ hips, gripping them tightly and pulling him forward.

James smiled slightly at that. He never would've guessed that Logan liked to be man-handled. He pulled back slightly and bit Logan's bottom lip, chuckling when Logan's breath caught in his throat and his hips shifted forward slightly. James could feel Logan's hard-on pressed against his own through their jeans and thrust shallowly against him.

They both moaned at the contact, breaking apart slightly to catch their breath. Logan pulled at James’ hips and pressed them against his own. "Fuck…" James breathed out, licking his lips quickly before he surged forward again, crashing their mouths together almost painfully.

Logan moaned quietly, grabbing James shirt and pushing it up. He ran his hands along his abs and sides, loving the feel of his smooth skin under his hands. He pushed the shirt up further, breaking away from James to pull the entire thing off. He leaned back and ran his eyes along James' exposed chest, before he leaned forward and placed a kiss against it.

James bit his lip and looked down at Logan, watching him press kiss after kiss across his chest. His back arched slightly as Logan wrapped his mouth around his nipple and ran his tongue around it, letting out a small moan. He ran his hands through Logan's hair and rocked his hips against the other's, his breath shortening.

Logan release James' nipple and looked up at him, "I want this," he admitted, licking his lips nervously, "But..." He was reluctant to admit his reason was Kendall. For one, he and Kendall had tried to keep what they have a secret, even though Logan was pretty sure everyone knew about it anyway and two, mentioning his name aloud might ruin this. And might make James stop. And he really didn't want James to stop. Not anymore.

James recognized the conflict in Logan's eyes and nodded, "Stop thinking so much, Logan and just do what you want," he said, before leaning forward to claim Logan's lips in another kiss. He pulled back almost immediately, grabbing Logan's shirt and pulling it off. He threw it to the side and then stared down at Logan who stared back up at him.

Deciding that James was right, Logan reached up with both hands and buried them in James hair, pulling him down to kiss again. He didn't want to think anymore. He wanted this. And for once he wasn't going to think about how his actions would affect anyone else. Especially Kendall.

James responded to the kiss wholeheartedly, running his tongue across Logan's mouth repeatedly until the other boy opened up for him with a moan. Sliding his tongue along Logan’s, he pressed forward with his entire body until their chests were flushed together.

Logan's hands found their way to James' waist, holding on tightly as he thrust against him and moaned into James' mouth. His jeans were way too tight now and their position wasn't giving him the freedom of movement that he wanted. Without pulling away, he tilted to the side, placing his hands on James’ thigh, pushing it aside so they wouldn’t end up just a pile of tangled limbs.

James followed Logan’s lips, pressing forward to keep them connected. It took a second for James to realize what Logan was trying to do but when he did, he quickly shifted his body to give Logan the room he needed to maneuver, reluctantly breaking contact with him.

Panting for breath, Logan twisted around to grab the pillows off the couch and toss them to the floor before he turned his attention back to James, who was hovering over him, his warm breath brushing against his skin. He licked his lips quickly then grabbed James by the back of the neck, pulling him along as he lay back on the couch. James smirked slightly, placing one hand on Logan's side as he settled over him, sliding one leg between his. He reconnected their mouths, moaning softly when Logan immediately parted his lips for him and his tongue slid along his own, warm and slick.

Logan slid his hands down James’ back, wrapping a leg around his waist as he pushed his hips up, trying to press closer, as close as he could and then some. He felt James’ teeth sink into his shoulder and he inhaled sharply, his hips jerking up as the sensation went straight to his groin.

James smirked against Logan’s skin, running his tongue along the abused flesh. Kissing down Logan’s chest, he paused for a moment to wrap his lips around Logan’s nipple, while his hands moved along Logan’s body, sliding down his sides and across his stomach until he was popping open his jeans. He felt Logan move under him, back arching up as he continued his way down Logan’s body, his teeth scraping gently along the length of his stomach.

Logan pushed himself up on his elbows when James finally made it down to the top of his pants and stopped. He licked his lips quickly, his chest rising and falling quickly, and watching James slowly pull his pants open, he was unable to stop the moan from escaping him. He bit his lip when James spread his hands in the opening of his jeans and fell back with a gasp when he pushed the tips of his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and gave a harsh pull.

James sat up and laughed at the surprised look on Logan’s face as he tugged on his jeans. The boy was just too cute. What did he think he was going to do? He tugged on his jeans once more and grinned when Logan’s hands joined his in the task of pushing them off, lifting his hips and moving his legs at the same time. Once off, James licked his lips quickly, tossing Logan’s jeans to the side before he placed shaky hands on Logan’s thighs and looked him over.

There was a flush spreading along Logan’s chest and he fidgeted under James’ gaze, avoiding his eyes. “Do something,” he muttered after a few moments of nothing. He was quickly losing his nerve to go through with this and the urge to grab his pants and find Kendall as soon as possible was taking hold of him.

“Alright,” was all James said, chuckling softly as he slowly leaned down running one hand up Logan’s thigh to wrap around his cock. He heard Logan exhale sharply as he placed a kiss on his hip and gave him a few lazy, slow strokes. Logan’s hand landed on his head, his fingers threading through his hair briefly before he was more or less pushing James’ head towards his dick. James laughed; the warm breath falling on Logan’s flushed skin making him moan lightly, and looked up briefly, his eyes dancing in amusement, “You’re kind of pushy, aren’t you?”

“Only when you’re not doing what I want you to do,” Logan said, pushing himself onto his elbows once more. He looked down at James, who had a huge grin on his face, and raised an eyebrow expectantly, something he learned from Kendall. James seemed to get the hint because he quickly replaced his hand with his mouth and Logan fell back onto the couch with a low moan, his hips twitching to thrust up. He lost himself to the wet, warmth surrounding him, idly running his hands through James’ hair. When two fingers insistently pressed against his lips, he absently opened his mouth just enough to let them slide in.

“Suck,” James demanded, pulling away for a moment to do so. His voice was rough and brooked for no argument so Logan instantly did what he was told. “Get them wet,” James added, before wrapping his mouth around his cock. He let out a tiny moan, sucking and running his tongue along each finger. He felt and heard James moan around him, causing him to whimper in turn and then the fingers were pulled out of his mouth with a soft pop and he was left gasping for breath.

James moved one of his legs, lifting it out of the way as he gently fingered him and it all clicked into place. This was really happening. James was going to fuck him. He _wanted_ James fuck him like he’d never wanted anything before. He swallowed thickly and draped his arm over his face, gasping and moaning as James prepared him slowly. He wanted to thrust up into James’ mouth and press down onto his fingers at the same time as a maddeningly slow pressure built low in his stomach. “James,” he breathed out, his fingers twisting in James’ hair.

James thrust his fingers deeper, hitting that spot in Logan that had him crying out, his hips jerking up instinctively. He placed his hand on Logan’s hip and sat up, licking his lips quickly. “You okay?” he asked his voice husky and deep and Logan nodded, his arm still covering his eyes. “Look at me then,” he said, scissoring Logan open gently. He didn’t want to hurt Logan and he knew how uncomfortable it could be without any kind of proper lubrication.

But Logan just exhaled sharply, removing his arm and letting his hand trail down his chest towards his dick, “Just do it already,” he said, lifting his hips as a further hint to James, impatience lacing his tone brought on by nerves and last minute second thoughts clouding his mind. He gave himself a few rough strokes to distract himself from them and looked up at James expectedly.

James nodded with a small chuckle and pulled his fingers out of Logan to undo his jeans as quickly as he could. He palmed his dick briefly, letting out a small moan as he relieved some of the pressure that he had been ignoring before he pushed both his pants and underwear down. He gave himself a few dry strokes before he spit into his palm, looking up when Logan made a small noise of disgust.

“Oh, that’s _real_ sexy, James,” Logan said, watching him with a small wrinkle of his nose. He knew James was being considerate by using his saliva, but just thinking about where it was going and just how unsanitary the whole thing was, was kind of a big turn off for him.

James rolled his eyes at him, wrapping his spit covered hand around his cock, “Oh, shut up,” James replied but with no real heat behind the words, and gave himself a few quick strokes, “Do you want to do this or not?”

Logan laughed, because really, James was something else. “Uh, if you recall, I _didn’t_ want to do this, but since we’re here…” he trailed off, a grin playing at the corner of his lips.

James rolled his eyes again, “Whatever,” he said, grabbing one of Logan’s legs with his free hand and placing it over his shoulder as he guided his cock towards Logan’s entrance. He felt Logan tense then relax around him, a drawn out hiss escaping him. “You okay?” he asked softly, glancing up at Logan’s face, his eyebrows were knitted tightly together and his bottom lip was held between his teeth. He wrapped his hand around Logan’s cock, hoping to distract him from the discomfort. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock and snapped his hips forward quickly.

Logan’s entire body tensed at the sudden intrusion and he reached up to grip at James’ shoulder tightly, his nails digging into his skin. “Fuck, James!” he cried out in surprise, pain, annoyance, pleasure. It all mixed together until he wasn’t sure _what_ he was really feeling. James was grinning down at him and he just wanted to punch him in his stupid face, annoyance winning over. But then James slid his hand down his cock, leaning forward until Logan was pretty much folded in half. “Just like taking off a band-aid,” he said, his grin widening all smug and mischievous, as he grabbed a fistful of Logan’s hair, tugging on it gently to press his mouth against Logan’s in a harsh clash of teeth and bruised lips.

The position was awkward and uncomfortable, but Logan still ran his hand through James’ hair and pulled him down closer, letting his mouth fall open under James’. James pulled back slightly, caressing the side of Logan’s face, “You okay?” he asked again, voice soft in the space between them.

A warmth spread in Logan’s chest that he wasn’t expecting and he cleared his throat, letting his hand trail along James’ jaw as it fell down to his chest. “I’m fine. I’m not a doll. You’re not going to break me, you know,” he said, his voice sounding hoarse to his ears. A slow smile spread across James' face as he sat back up.

"Good to know," he said, placing one hand on Logan's thigh as he hooked Logan’s other leg around his waist and gripped his hip tightly then pulled his hips back and thrust forward sharply. Logan gasped and scrabbled for some kind of purchase against the couch cushions as James did it again and again until he was thrusting into him in an almost merciless rhythm.

Logan placed his hand on the back of James thigh, gripping him firmly, feeling the muscle move as James pounded into him. His movement was limited in the position the bigger boy had in him, but he thrust his hips up to meet James as much as he could, his breaths coming in short quick gasps. James leaned forward, changing his angle and Logan saw sparks behind his eyes and he cried out, his nails biting into James’ skin.

James let out a breathless laugh, turning his head to place a sloppy open mouthed kiss to Logan’s inner thigh, nipping at the skin in the process. He kept thrusting at that angle until Logan was moaning out his name, and pretty soon there was just a litany of “yes” and “god” and “James” spilling from the boy under him. He was so close, he could barely handle it. His hand slid down Logan’s thigh, covering the other boy’s own over his cock.

Logan brought his hand up to his head, burying his fingers in his sweat-soaked hair, his other hand working against James’ on his dick. “So close,” he whispered, his hips thrusting up into both of their hands. The dual sensation of their hands working at odds with each other was driving him crazy.

James hair fell around his face as he leaned forward, his hips hammering into Logan ruthlessly. The noises Logan was making were the best he’d ever heard and he was right there at the edge, so close. He sped his hand up over Logan’s cock, forcing Logan to try to match his pace. “Com’on…” he moaned out, the words slurring together as he turned his head to press his forehead against Logan’s knee, “Com’on, Com’on, Logan…”

Logan’s hand landed on his shoulder, holding tightly, “James, James, I’m…” he trailed off into a guttural moan and James looked up just in time to see Logan go over, his mouth open wide in a silent scream. He couldn’t help the little hysteric laugh that escaped him when he felt Logan’s come spill over onto his hand, “God, yes,” he muttered, and releasing Logan’s cock, he grabbed his thigh once more and a few quick thrusts later, he also came, his hips staggering to a stop.

Neither moved for a moment, chests heaving as they slowly came back from their own world of pleasure. Then James swayed forward dangerously, catching himself on the back of the couch before he fell on Logan and leaned heavily on it while he steadied himself. Swallowing thickly, he glanced at Logan, who was looking straight at him, eyes wide and just a little scared, before he slowly pulled out. He gently unhooked Logan’s leg from over his shoulder and because he couldn’t hold himself up any long, he carefully leaned over to lay down next to Logan, positioning himself so he was only half crushing Logan beneath him, both of them gasping for breath. They shifted subtly, each trying to get into a more comfortable position on the cramped couch before James finally settled, pressed between the back of the couch and Logan, one arm wrapped loosely around Logan’s waist.

Suddenly, Logan began to laugh, his entire body shaking beside James’ causing the bigger boy to pull back slightly and look down at the other in consternation. “What’s so funny?” he asked, not sure if he missed something because he couldn’t think of anything that had happen in the last few moments as being remotely funny.

Logan shook his head, “This,” he said, laughter still in his tone as he waved his hand between them. “Us. In what universe is this even possibly normal?” James’ eyes narrowed at that and Logan watched as he pushed himself up. He moved his legs and sat up as well and immediately began looking for his clothes. It wasn’t like he was uncomfortable being naked in front of James, especially after what they’d just did. He felt on edge and shaky and the sooner he was covered up the better.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” James asked, frowning at Logan. He didn’t know why, but he was more than a little offended by the comment. And the fact that Logan wouldn’t even look at him now just made it worse. But Logan was right, of course. This wasn’t normal, but it still bothered him. “You don’t think ‘we’ could ever happen? Like for real?”

“Well, no.” The honesty in Logan’s voice cut a little deeper than it should and James looked away under the pretense of looking for his shirt. “I mean,” Logan continued, “We’re friends, yeah. And statistically, it could happen, but we’re complete opposites, and, besides,” Why were they even talking about this? “I love Kendall.”

James nodded in understanding. “Right.” He knew that. It was stupid to let this get to him. It wasn’t like he was interested in any kind of relationship with Logan other than they’re aforementioned friendship. He shook his head, clearing it of confusing thoughts before he leaned over and grabbed Logan’s pants off the floor, holding them out, “Here,” he said before he got to his feet and quickly zipped himself up to continue his search for his shirt.

Logan slowly slid his legs into his pants, one after the other. He wondered if he had upset the other boy. He was only being honest, but he could see how his words could have come off as being mean. He hadn’t meant it that way and he also hadn’t thought his words would affect James all that much. He got to his feet and watched James intently as he pulled his pants up. “This isn’t going to be weird now, is it?”

James found his shirt behind the couch, and leaned down to pick it up. “Not any weirder than it already is,” he said, a sardonic smile stretching across his face causing Logan to wince slightly in guilt and he felt just a little bit better. He pulled his shirt over his head quickly, and watched Logan standing there awkwardly, shirtless with his pants hanging off his hips and sighed heavily. “Don’t worry. We’re good.”

Logan nodded, a tentative smile causing his lips to twitch slightly. “I didn’t mean it like that, you know.” He busied himself with zipping up his pants and looking for shirt so he wouldn’t have to look at James. Something suddenly hit him in the face and he swung one arm to keep from losing balance as the other went to pull what he realized was his shirt from his face. “Ack! James!” He glared at the other boy, who grinned back. He almost threw the shirt back, but decided against it, because the apartment was actually kind of cold and his sweat coated skin was drying quickly, giving him a slight chill.

“So, are you going to tell Kendall?” The name seemed to break something and Logan paused with his shirt half on, the guilt suddenly flooding him. He took a steadying breath and finished the action of pulling his shirt on. He stared at James, his eyes wide and full of uncertainty.

“Should I?” He felt overwhelmed with nerves and dread, his hands started shaking and he clutched the hem of his shirt as he waited for James to answer him. A thought suddenly struck him. “Are you going to tell Carlos?” And at the mention of his best friend’s name, he suddenly felt sick. He knew how Carlos felt about James and he hadn’t even thought about him until now. He didn’t think he could look Carlos in the face now without feeling sick with himself.

Logan was on the verge of a freak out, his face pale, his eyes wide and his breathing coming quicker by the second. James quickly walked over to the other boy and placed his hands on his shoulders, ducking his head to catch Logan’s eye with his own. “Calm down, man. Don’t worry about Carlos. We’ve got an understanding.” Logan blinked at him and he felt him relax slightly at his words, his breathing evening out a little. “And if you’re not going to tell Kendall, then you might want to use that big brain of yours to come up with a way of hiding these…” he slid his hand along Logan’s shoulder to touch his neck, rubbing his thumb across the marks he’d made earlier. “And maybe help me find Carlos’ cage,” he added with a grin.

Logan blinked and his hand shot up to his neck, covering James’ own in the process, “What?” he squeaked, even though he knew what James was talking about. He _remembered_ what James was talking about.

James grin widened, “I can lend you one of my scarves if you want,” he suggested, letting his hands fall from Logan’s shoulders. He took a step back, eyeing Logan up and down, mentally going through each scarf he owned, trying to decide which one would best suit the smaller boy.

Logan abruptly came to and punched him in the shoulder, his other hand still clasped firmly over the side of his neck, “A scarf isn’t going to fix this, James!” he exclaimed in frustration. Not only was he positive he wouldn’t be able to _pull off_ a scarf, covering it up wasn’t going to make it better. In fact, he was sure it would only make it _worse_ , because then he’d have to explain to Kendall why he was suddenly picking up James’ fashion sense.

James laughed, rubbing his shoulder, and completely ignored Logan’s outburst. “Wait, wait. I got the _perfect_ one in mind for you.” He took a few steps backwards before turning around and running towards the swirly slide, disappearing through it. Logan hesitated a moment, racking his brain for a better idea – nothing came to mind – before he ran up the slide after him, deciding to look for Carlos’ cage while James looked for a scarf.


End file.
